Their Story
by reader85
Summary: What happened 20 years ago? D/HR
1. Prologue

~*~*~ Their Story ~*~*~  
  
Rating: R - just to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them... wish I would but I don't  
  
A/N: Prologue and epilogue are set on the future. Everything between are the present. Also I want reviews. If I don't get them I get this feeling that there's no reason to continue writing. I also want to apologize my errors in writing. I'm not very good at that. This is my first D/HR fanfiction. Please, be kind.  
  
Summary: What happened 20 years ago? D/HR  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
Hermione was lying on a beach, getting a tan. She looked around and noticed her son coming towards her. He had graduated from Hogwarts on that day and she couldn't be more proud. He had been a Headboy and prefect and had the best grades. She noticed that few girls on that beach was checking her son, Darien, out.  
  
"Mom." Darien said and sat beside her mother.  
  
"Darien." Hermione replied. "Those girls are checking you out."  
  
"Mom!" Darien cried out loud. He couldn't believe what he just heard coming out of HIS MOTHER'S mouth.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked innocently and smiled to her eighteen-year-old son.  
  
"Nothing..." Darien mumbled.  
  
"Where's your sisters?" Hermione asked and looked around.  
  
"Violet and Rose are swimming over there," he pointed to left, "and Sam is making a sandcastle over there." He pointed to right.  
  
Hermione got up and looked to the left where she noticed her thirteen-year-old twins, Violet and Rose, running from the water to their towels. Then she looked to the right and saw her seven-year-old daughter, Samantha (or Sam, as everyone liked to call her), building a sandcastle. She smiled to the image. Her life just couldn't get any better. Now if only her dear husband would come down. She had very important news to tell him.  
  
"Where's dad?" Darien suddenly asked.  
  
"He said that he would be here in a minute but I guess that he lost track of time." Hermione laughed.  
  
Darien smiled. His father always lost the track of time when he was working. "Mom?" He asked. "Can I go inside now? I'm bored."  
  
"Sure, you can, honey." Hermione said softly. Then her eyes seem to water and she hugged her first born. "Oh, Darien. I'm so proud of you. You have made me and your father so proud. I mean, look at you. All grown up and intelligent as ever."  
  
"Thanks mom." He said softly. 'What moodswings. Reminds me of the year when Sam borned.' "Mom, are you okay?" He asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course I am, you silly. I'm prefectly okay." Hermione still hugged him and after few moments she let go. "If you want to go, you can go. Just say to your father that I need to talk to him and tell also that a minute has passed more than once."  
  
Darien smiled and after Hermione kissed him on the cheek, he apparated.  
  
'Oh, could my life be more perfect? I have four beautiful children, two on it's way and a loving husband.' Hermione thought. 'I really should thank professor Snape. I mean, it was his potion class where this all started...' 


	2. Part 1: Incident in potions

PART 1 - INCIDENT ON POTIONS  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were having a breakfest. They couldn't be more happy. It was a last day of real school on that year and they couldn't be more happy.  
  
"Can you believe it! Next year is our final year in here, the seventh year." Ron said to them and beamed.  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm so excited that I can't even tell you. I mean, our graduation is only one year away and then, no more school. That, of course, means that our exams is a lot harder than ever. I'm going to miss this place..." Hermione kept rambling while Harry and Ron changed amused looks. Of course Hermione would worry about the next year before the summer had even started.  
  
"'Mione. Chill. You have all summer to think that. And if we don't get to the dungeons now, Snape is going to give us detention. I hate to have detention on the last class." Harry said and drank the rest of his juice.  
  
They got up and hurried to the potions. They arrived just in time. Everything seemed to go right they should go on that day and nothing, not even double potions with Slytherins, could ruin that day from them.  
  
Snape stared coldly at Gryffindors. "Even if this is the last potion class in this year, we'll work properly and like every time. Today we're going to draw the partners and do a binding potion which binds you physically and emotionally. A man named Sean Smith created it so that he could understand his wife. It didn't help him but later it has helped a lot of young couples and friends. So write your name a piece of a parchment and bring it here to this cauldron."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and soon Snape started to shout names. "Ms Bulstrom with Mr Zabini, Ms Parkinson with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley with Ms Brown, Ms Granger with Mr Malfoy, Mr Goyle..." And so Snape went on with shouting names.  
  
Ron and Harry gave Hermione a symphatic look and moved to their partners. Draco soon moved next to her. Hermione looked at him. 'He seems to be different somehow but I don't know how...' Hermione was returned back to earth by professor Snape.  
  
"I'll tell the ingredients and you write them down. It's very important that you'll get the right amounts so listen very carefully. Two..." Hermione begun writing and continued doing so until Draco decided to talk.  
  
"Listen, mudblood. Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible so that I don't have to sit next to you longer than it's necessary," Draco said cruelly.  
  
"So that you don't have to sit next to me? Please... It's that I don't have to sit next to you, ferret. And that mudblood thing. What are you? Five?" She said back and secretly smiled. She had made him speechless.  
  
"Let's get this over with, okay?" Draco mumbled quietly and returned his focus on Snape.  
  
"...leaves of mint. No more, no less. Got it? Okay. Put all the ingrediants on to the cauldron and let it boil ten minutes. Now lets get to work." Snape finished and all did as they were told.  
  
"Umm... Granger? How many leaves of mint did Snape told us to put in?" Draco carefully asked. He hated to reveal that he didn't know that.  
  
"What? Snape's favourite, Slytherin's king, doesn't know? I'm shocked!" Hermione said but didn't so cruelly.  
  
"Just say how much," Draco said angrily back. "And just so you know... I'm not Snape's favourite."  
  
"Oh yes, you are," Hermione said and added three spoons of sugar to the cauldron.  
  
"Okay, maybe I am," Draco admitted and regretted right away. He can't admit to mudblood that he's wrong. "Just tell me the amount."  
  
"I can't." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What? Why not? Speaking isn't that hard... Oh, I forgot. You're a mudblood..." Draco said back but was surprised by Hermione's reaction.  
  
"I can't 'cause I don't know, you idiot. Someone just had to speak when Snape said the ingredients that I missed the amount, okay?" She snapped.  
  
"What? YOU don't know? A Gryffindor's know-it-all don't know? Must be the first time," He replied dramaticly.  
  
"Just shut up ferret." Hermione said back and turned her focus back to work.  
  
They continued working for awhile without any kind of sound. Then came the moment when they had to put in the mint. It was Hermione who spoke first.  
  
"So Malfoy... What do you think? How many leaves we have to put to this potion?" Hermione asked and looked into his eyes. Draco looked back.  
  
"Five, I think." He said.  
  
"Did you heard the part that it's very important that we get the right amounts? You just can't be not sure about it." Hermione almost yelled.  
  
"Okay, what did you hear?" Draco said back.  
  
"Three." She replied. "But I can't be sure, now can I 'cause you just had to talk."  
  
"You just have to blame me, don't you? Well, I say five and we put five." Draco said and reached for the leaves.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled. "It absolutely was three."  
  
"You just said that you can't be sure. We'll put five."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Five."   
  
"Three."  
  
"Five."   
  
"Three."  
  
"Five."   
  
"Three."  
  
"Five."   
  
"Three."  
  
"You said that you can't be sure about those three. Just ask Snape what it was and you'll hear that it was five."  
  
"And lose house points from Gryffindors? I don't think so. You ask. You're the favourite."  
  
"Is everything alright here, Mr Malfoy? Ms Granger?" Snape asked interrupting their little quarrel.  
  
"Fine, professor." Draco said quickly and Snape left.  
  
"Very well..." He said and then turned to the whole class. "Listen up! I'm going to get more ingredients to the potion which releases you from the binding potion." Then he left.  
  
"Great," Hermione mumbled. "No we never find out how much leaves of mint we have to put in. Why didn't you ask from him?"  
  
"And let that affect my grades? Don't think so. I have goals." Draco replied.  
  
"Well that's new? What are they? Being a Head Boy? Never going to happen. You can't be intelligent enough to that." Hermione said back. "How many leaves we are going to put in there?"  
  
"You'd be surprised." Draco replied to the earlier 'not intelligent enough' comment. "How about a compromise. Four?"  
  
"Sounds good but we have to be sure that it's the right amount." Hermione said and sighed.  
  
"Tired?" Draco asked and wondered why. Hermione nodded and Draco continued. "Listen. We only use mint as a flavour, right?"  
  
"Usually." Hermione said her face buried in her hands.  
  
"So it's probably just a flavour. It can't be that important than Snape let us understand. Lets just put four and that's it." Draco said and saw Hermione nod.  
  
They put four leaves of mint and let it boil ten minutes. Then it was time to try it...  
  
"I'll go first." Hermione said and reached for the cauldron but Draco took it first.  
  
"Listen, mudblood. If you think that I'm going to drink from it after you had your taste you're surely mistaken." After that he drank half of it.  
  
Hermione drank the other half and after ten seconds of staring each other's eyes they felt something. Draco felt enthusiasm towards the summer and seventh year. Hermione felt fear. Nothing else. She was confused and Draco now felt it.  
  
"Summer's coming. That's great, huh?" Hermione mentioned and felt how fear grew.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said quietly turning his face from Hermione's.  
  
"You think this stuff works?" Hermione asked. The fear let go and was replaced by something else. Hermione wasn't sure what.  
  
"I don't know, can't be sure. You?" Draco replied but Hermione felt him lying.  
  
"Maybe." She said. Draco couldn't feel anything. After all, 'maybe' was something neutral.  
  
They went quiet after that and then Snape came back. This time they payed attention to ingredients and after they had done the other potion they drank it. Class ended and they left.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione heard someone to yell. She turned and saw Draco's retreating back and Ron coming towards her.  
  
"Hi, Ron. What's up?" Hermione said and smiled. She was happy to see him. She also felt confusion and knew that it didn't came from him.  
  
"Nothing much. Found out that Lavender has a crush on me or somehting more. I maybe ask her out. What about you? Tell me that that slimy git also know as Malfoy didn't do anything to you." Ron asked genuinely concerned.  
  
"No. Nothing at all. Sure we have our disagreements about how much mint we put in to the potion but nothing more. I wonder how Harry managed. He was the one stuck with Pansy." Hermione said and felt weak. Suddenly her head was pounding and she just had to sit down.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard Harry saying her name. Then she heard Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Harry we must take her to the infirmary."  
  
Then came the darkness. She was unconscious. And So was someone else.  
  
  
  
Phew... finally. Next part will be named 'Part 2 - Infirmary and explanations'. Remember to review. *smile* 


	3. Part 2: Infirmary and explanations

OH, I got reviews! How GREAT!  
  
Serpent du feu: I don't know how much I'm going to put the "steamy" stuff but I can always try. This stays R, not going to be NC-17. I'm really sorry for the 'only signed reviews' thing... I didn't know I had it on. It helped, thank you.  
  
Katt: Thanks. How did you guessed that the loving husband was Draco?  
  
Rebecca: THANK YOU! My first review and already I feel like a millionaire. =)  
  
  
PART 2 - INFIRMARY AND EXPLANATIONS  
  
"MADAM POMFREY!" Ron yelled running through the infirmary doors. Few steps behind him came in Harry carrying unconscious Hermione.  
  
Harry laid Hermione down to the nearest bed while Ron went to get Pomfrey. Ron ran back to them.  
  
"She wasn't in her office, Harry." Ron explained and put his hand on Hermione's forehead which luckily wasn't hot.  
  
"Of course not, Mr Weasley." They heard Madam Pomfrey tell them through the curtain. "Oh dear. Tell me what happened."  
  
"I was talking with her and then, I guess, she felt weak, sat down to the floor and then lost her conscious." Ron explained and Harry continued.  
  
"I saw her collapse and when I got to her she was already unconscious." Harry said and looked worriedly at Hermione.  
  
"Another case. That's strange. As far as I know they don't even belong to the same house. Better get Dumbledore." Pomfrey said and went to her office.  
  
"Ron walked to the curtain and peeked in to see who was the other patient. He saw Draco lying on the bed looking to be unconscious but then Ron saw his eyelids moving. Before Draco had a good chance to see Ron Harry called him.  
  
"Ron. She's waking up."  
  
"Ron ran back to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "God, Hermione. You really scared us."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. Don't do that again." Said Harry hugging Hermione after Ron.  
  
Hermione felt a bang of confusion hitting her. Then they heard a voice coming from the other bed behind the curtain.  
  
"Could someone explain why am I lying here?"  
  
Ron went to pull the curtain aside. Hermione felt loneliness to hit her. When she looked around she noticed that there were only her, Draco, Harry and Ron. Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin. Then she realized that the loneliness wasn't her feeling. It was Draco's. She decided to make a test. After all, Snape said that the bound would be physical as well as emotional. She pinched herself to her palm and instantly Draco hissed through his teeth and looked at his palm.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hermione said quietly. She felt anger rise in her and when she glanced Draco, she knew that he felt it too.  
  
Dumbledore, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Snape stepped through the infirmary doors at the moment and the silent was tense. Pomfrey was the first one to talk.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. That's good. How are you feeling?" She asked calmly.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione asked while Draco just nodded.  
  
"May I please ask why you're here?" Dumbledore asked and smiled which assured Hermione a little bit that everything was going to be fine.  
  
"I was coming from potions when I felt sick and lost my conscious." Draco said and sat up to his bed. "I only woke up few minutes ago."  
  
"Same here." Hermione said and tried to sat up. Pomfrey came in at that moment and ran to her. Making sure that Hermione was going to lie down until she gave the permission to do otherwise, she went to Draco and put him to lie down too.  
  
"Did something unusual happened during the potions?" Dumbledore asked and now Snape spoke.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of. Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy made the potion as they were told to and after that they made the potion which reverses the first potion." He told to the headmaster.  
  
"Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger were partners?" McGonagall asked and Snape nodded. "And everything went great?" Snape was about to nod again but Hermione spoke first.  
  
"Actually no. Malfoy screw the potion up." She told a little bit mocking and a matter of factly.  
  
"What do you mean I screw the potion up, mudblood?" Draco asked but immeaditely regreted. Not only because he received disproving looks from the professors. He also felt the hurt and the pain from Hermione and how she fight hard to stay vacant. He felt it all and couldn't help but feel regret himself.  
  
Hermione felt Draco's regret and was surprised, confused, and didn't know what to think. "I mean that it was you who wanted to put four leaves of mint into the potion althought we weren't sure if that was the right amount. We did the other potion as we were told to but..." Hermione let the sentence hang and Draco knew what Hermione meant.  
  
"The other potion didn't work. We still feel each other 'cause we didn't check the amount." He said and buried his face to his palms. "Shit."  
  
"That's right." Hermione said and sighed.  
  
"Wait a minute." Snape said and looked first Draco and then Hermione. "How much mint you put into the potion?"  
  
"Four leaves." They said at the same time and Snape actually looked shocked.  
  
"FOUR LEAVES!" He yelled and other professors were in shock. "It was only suppose to be two leaves. You doubled the amount. Who knows what kind of side effects it can cause. This passing out could be one of them."  
  
"Well, it can be fixed, right professor?" Hermione said unsurely. "We'll just take the other potion again, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it won't be possible, Ms Granger." Professor McGonagall said and looked at her and Draco with sympathy. "It's like you've greated a brand new potion. The other potion won't be effective to it anymore."  
  
"I have to count the right amount to the second potion which releases you from this new one. It can take months and I'm afraid that there won't be another alternative." Snape said and Hermione looked shock as well as Draco.  
  
"No other way to get rid of this bind?" Draco asked and Snape just shook his head 'no'.  
  
"What are we going to do during that time?" Hermione asked and look desperately at professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Spent the summer together, having fun?" He suggested. Professor McGonagall noticed their horrified looks and tried to ease the tension which increased every minute.  
  
"Maybe not." She started. "We don't even know if the uncontiousness was the result of the potion. Maybe they don't need to stay together all the time."  
  
"That is easily tested." Madam Pomfrey said. "Ms Granger, would you walk away from Mr Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione slowly stood up, being afraid that she would fall, but instead felt stronger than before. She started to walk towars the doors. She was already on the doors and nothing. She stepped out the doors and they saw her no more. Suddenly Draco felt ill. He lay back and closed his eyes and when Snape called his name, he didn't respond.  
  
Harry and Ron simultaneously ran through the infirmary doors only to find unconscious Hermione lying on the floor. They picked her up and together carried her back to infirmary. They carefully laid her on the bed and after a minute both, she and Draco, woke up.  
  
"I guess we can say that staying apart isn't an option." Professor Dumbledore said. "Mr Potter. How far away was she from Mr Malfoy when you found her?"  
  
"About 15 to 17 feet away." Harry replied and understood what Dumbledore meant. "So they have to stay closer than that, huh?"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded. "I hope that togetherness isn't a problem," Dumbledore said. Before letting them to protest he said, "You have a room together for this final night here in Hogwarts. We now have to decide where you'll spend the summer. Unfortunately staying here isn't an option so it's either with Malfoy's or with Granger's. I let you to decide it."  
  
"Umm... Professor?" Hermione carefully said and looked at her hands. "I-I want to go home. I miss my parents, Michael, and Damien. I know that it's not only up for me to decide but..." She didn't have a chance to finish it before Draco spoke.  
  
"We can go there. I don't mind... much. Sure, telling Lucius that I'm going spend summer on the Granger's household is a big problem, but if we tell her that I'm staying with friend, which is a big fat lie, by the way, I guess he could actually believe it." He said. He first couldn't believe that he just so easily gave in but then he felt the relief pouring from Hermione. Relief, happiness, joy... And it felt good. First he had felt fear and disappointment but then, at the exact moment when he had agreed to go to the muggle world, he felt every good emotion coming from her. And he was happy that he had done it. Sure he had his personal reasons...  
  
"Mr Malfoy?" Draco woke up from daydreaming by Snape saying his name. "Are you sure?" Draco just nodded his head. He was so sure.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. Who was Michael or Damien? Harry and Ron decided to ask about it from Hermione but not today. Now it wasn't the right time for that.  
  
"How is Damien and Michael, Ms Granger?" Snape asked politely and Harry, Ron, and Draco was really confused. Why on earth would Snape ask that from Hermione? Is there something that they should know?  
  
"Fine. Club is doing great. Sometimes they want to come back but otherwise great." She said back and Ron swore that he saw a very small smile on Snape's face.  
  
"I guess we should show you your room unless madam Pomfrey feels that they should stay here." Dumbledore said and Pomfrey shook her head 'no'.  
  
"If they stay together, then they should be alright. I'll let them go but..." she turned to Draco and Hermione, "if you feel any kind of unusual, you'll come here straight away. No exceptions."  
  
They nodded and left the room following professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron were like glued to each side of Hermione and Draco walked with professor Snape. Again, Hermione felt loneliness but it wasn't her feeling. It was Draco's.  
  
  
Next part will be named 'Part 3 - First night together'. Remember to review. *smile* I love reviews. Can't get enough of them. 


	4. Part 3: The first night together

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to write this part. First of all... Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I'll try to be better. Second? For the all who wants steamy scenes or snogging scenes... Later. I promise that they get to it later but I think that they have to be friends first and that's what they get during the summer. Friendship.  
  
Katarina: I'm going to finish it. But it takes time.  
  
Eva: Thank you.  
  
Book-Lover-210: Loving your name. You'll find out about Michael and Damien in this part.  
  
Snow-queen: Thank you. I will.  
  
nicole: Thank you. I'll write.  
  
Wondergirl: I'll try.  
  
Vorbis: Thank you. I'll keep writing.  
  
Serpent du feu: Thank you. Steamy scenes? Later.  
  
Antation: Neither. You'll find out. Just read the part.  
  
MiaMaria: Thank you. I will.  
  
Blythe: You'll find out. Thank you.  
  
Lola: Thank you.  
  
Abby Rose: Thank you.  
  
KT: Thank you.  
  
Tweetgurl: Thank you.  
  
THANK YOU ALL!  
  
  
PART 3 - THE FIRST NIGHT TOGETHER  
  
  
They came to a room which was no bigger or smaller than the Gryffindors' commonroom. There was two beds and they were already done. They were placed about six feet away from each other and fire burned in the fireplace, spreading soft glow on the room.  
  
"This is your room for tonight." Dumbledore said and Draco and Hermione nodded in unision. "You can get your stuff from your dormitories for this night but to keep a peace between the houses it's best that you spend this night here. The password is 'butter beer'. I'm sure that you'll behave tonight and tomorrow we'll contact your parents."  
  
"Of course, professor." Hermione said and nodded.  
  
"Without no doubt." Draco said and the professors left them.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. They were both scared what Draco might do to her. Hermione sat to another bed and put her head to her hands. Draco felt exhaustion coming from her and to tell the truth, he was tired too. He sat on the other bed and glared at the other two males in the room.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, not caring about Draco. "Are you going to manage through this night?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. Are you?" Harry asked being just as corcerned as Ron.  
  
"I'm fine guys. Really. I'm a survivor." Hermione said smiling but felt the exhaustion growing.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked and she nodded. "Absolutely positively sure?"  
  
"She's sure. Didn't she just tell you that?" Draco asked annoyed. He didn't know what made him say that but he guessed that parts of the feelings were hers. He just felt annoyed and tired.  
  
"How do you know, Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Our little connection tells me that." Draco just smiled. "And you don't have to worry. I won't hurt your little girlfriend. I'm not insane. It would be like hurting myself."  
  
Ron was ready to beat Draco up but Hermione stopped him. "Ron, quit it. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Why don't you go to the Gryffindor's tower and I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Are you..." Harry started but Hermione cut him.  
  
"...sure? Yes, Harry, I am. Go." She said and they left. She looked at Draco and he looked at him. "Do you want to get your stuff first or do we get them after my stuff ?"  
  
"My stuff first." He replied. She just nodded and together they left.  
  
They didn't spoke at all on their way to Slytherins' dormitory. Portrait asked the password and watched Hermione with curiosity.  
  
"Cover your ears." Draco said. Saying the password with a Gryffindor only few feet away wasn't a good idea.  
  
Hermione sighed and covered her ears. Draco said the password (torment) and the painting moved away. When they stepped in the whole commonroom went silent. Then Pansy found her voice.  
  
"Oh Drackie!" she yelled while throwing herself on Draco's arms. "How awful! Professor Snape came to tell us what happened. I can't believe that you'll have to spend time with that mudblood..."  
  
Draco pushed Pansy away and said angrily, "Don't call her that. Don't you get it that I feel what she feels? And don't call me Drackie."  
  
Pansy felt like she had been just slapped. She looked angrily at Hermione but Hermione, being used to Slytherins' angry glares, just smiled. "Don't look at me. He said it. And he really hates the name 'Drackie'."  
  
"Shut up." Draco said under his breath and Hermione followed him so that he could fetch his stuff for that night.  
  
No one said anything while they were there. They didn't spoke anything on their way to Gryffindors' dormitory, either. Eerie silent. They reached the Fat Lady and she asked the password.  
  
"Could you cover your ears?" Hermione asked and now it was Draco's turn to sigh. He cover his ears and Hermione said the password (teardrops). The Fat Lady's picture moved aside and they stepped in.  
  
Ron was first on his feet and going to Hermione. He saw Draco's bag and know that this was the second stop. "Are you okay?" He asked knowing that the visit to Slytherins couldn't be pleasant.  
  
"Yes, Ron. I'm okay." She said and looked around. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Hermione?" She heard someone saying. Then she saw Ginny going to their direction. "I'm sorry. I heard what happened. McGonagall came to inform us and after that Harry and Ron told what they knew."  
  
Eerie silent, again.  
  
"I guess I'd better to get my stuff." Hermione said and she, Draco, Harry and Ron went to the girls dormitory. Draco decided to stay as far as he could from the amazing trio. Clearly something bothered Harry and Ron and he wasn't in a mood to listen while they declared their undying love to Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione said silently, making sure that Draco won't hear any of what they were talking about. "Do you need to ask something?"  
  
"What?" They said in unision and looked at her.  
  
"I know that you wan't to ask something, so go ahead. Ask and I'll tell." She said while digging her trunk.  
  
"It's nothing. It can wait." Harry said and sat on her bed.  
  
"What? Ask. Now or it'll hunt me and you don't want that, do you?" She said, giving a little pout.  
  
"Okay." Ron gave in. He just couldn't resist her pout. "We were just wondering that who is Michael and Damien and why Snape knows them."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione sighed. 'Can I tell them?' she wondered. 'Will they look at me differently?' Then she remembered that she promised to tell them and another thought hit her, 'Who am I kidding? I can't hide it forever. I just have to tell them.' Hermione took a deep breath. "Michael is my brother."  
  
Both, Ron's and Harry's, jaws hit the floor. "What? You have a brother and you didn't tell us?"  
  
"I couldn't, okay?" She said quickly. "And Damien... He's Michael's best friend. Has being his best friend for 13 years. And also my very good friend. Acts like overprotective big brother. They are wizards and went Hogwarts. That's how Snape knows them. Actually Damien was Snape's favourite. They're seven years older than us. After he graduated, it was my turn to come here."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell us? Six years we've been best friends and you couldn't tell us that you have a brother? A wizard brother?" Ron asked.  
  
"I wanted to achieve my reputation myself. I wanted to have friends based on who I really am. Not because I'm Michael Granger's sister." She said. She was afraid to say more but knew that she had to tell the whole truth. "They're not Gryffindors." She said quietly and continued "or Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs..."  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron yelled in unision. "They're Slytherins?!"  
  
That got Draco's attention. 'What about Slytherins?' He slowly walked towards them but appearantly Hermione felt it.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy." She said coldly and he stopped.  
  
'I can ask about it later.' He thought. 'She gives in. Eventually, right?'  
  
"Listen, guys. Try to understand. I couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd be disappointed in me. And I guess I was right. I..." Hermione said tears forming her eyes but Harry cut her off.  
  
"We're not disappointed in you, Hermione. Sure, it was shock but you are Gryffindor. The sorting hat put you here and here you belong." He said and smiled. Hermione hugged both of them with smile on her face.  
  
Draco first felt sadness and then happiness. A tear escaped from his eye and he turned around to wipe it off. "Are you going to hurry up? I don't feel like hanging here any much longer." He said rudely.  
  
Hermione took her stuff and they left the dormitary. They walked whole way back to their room without saying a word. They got in after Hermione said the password and got ready to sleep. They were both very tired. They washed their teeth together and after that Hermione got behind the screen which was brought there while they were gone and changed to her boxers and tank top. After that Draco went behind it and changed to his boxers. They didn't looked each other or speak to each other. Draco got a quick glance at her and what she was wearing and couldn't help but admire her figures. 'Damn. Granger's pretty hot.' Hermione felt the admiration but didn't say anything. She just tried to ignore it which was hard. 'How am I going to sleep when I'm in a room with someone who looks so good and checks me out... WHAT AM I THINKING??? Malfoy is not good looking and he surely isn't checking me out. Good thing that we can't read each other's mind.' Draco felt Hermione blushing but let it pass.  
  
"Can I ask something, Granger?" Draco asked and without waiting for an answer he continued, "What were you and your boyfriends talking about Slytherins?"  
  
"It's not of your damn business. Just go to sleep." Hermione said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey, no mudblood tells me what to do!" Draco said and instantly regretted. Hermione fought back the urge to kill him right away. "Sorry." Draco said quietly but Hermione didn't hear him. However she felt his regret and took that as an apology.  
  
"You'll find out later." She said and Draco just wondered what did she meant. They couldn't sleep. It seemed that if other was awake the other stayed awake too. Two hours later they fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: I have updated this part yesterday but I noticed that I accidently wrote 'Michael Granger's brother' instead of 'Michael Granger's sister' and now I've corrected it. Sorry to everyone who have wondered about it/laughed to it/complained about it... I don't know how I made that kind of mistake. *Goes to corner to be in shame* My English isn't good but I can't blame that for that kind of mistake. I was tired, I guess... Don't flame me. 


	5. Part 4: Dreams

Hi there. Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I know that some of you already want Draco to meet Michael and Damien but I think I'll torture you for awhile and save it for the part six. *Evil laughter* Sorry.  
  
Hermy-own-ninny: Thank you.  
  
Queen Li: I will continue it. Thank you.  
  
Draco's one n only gurl: The sixth part. I'll promise.  
  
PsYcHoJo: I'll write. Do not worry.  
  
Rebecca: THANK YOU! Oh man, am I blushing? I'm not that good! Stop it! Or don't...  
  
lilpinkbunny: Glad you liked it.  
  
KTlady: Thank you, that's music to my ears.  
  
MuzicVibe: Thank you, I will.  
  
Draco's one and only: In the sixth part, I promise.  
  
Serpent du feu: I'm alive and thank you.  
  
ShojoAngel: I will, I will.  
  
anarkeya: Thank you.  
  
Joanna: Thank you.  
  
Kara-Malfoy: Here you go, a new part.  
  
  
PART 4 - DREAMS  
  
Hermione walked along a long corridor where she has never been before. She heard a faint cry and ran towards it. She couldn't help thinking who was screaming in pain. Then she heard a woman's voice, pleading someone to stop. "Please, Lucius, you're hurting him."  
  
Hermione ran faster. Lucius Malfoy in her dream? Hurting someone! She had to stop it.  
  
She came to a large door made of wood. Carefully and slowly she opened it and peered inside. Cold air hit her hard but she was on a mission and determined to help whoever Lucius was hurting. Slowly she started to go down along the rocky stairs but suddenly someone pulled her away. She looked behind her and saw the eyes she knew so well. What startled her was that it seemed like he was trying to protect her and the fact that he looked only ten year old.  
  
"Don't go there." He whispered.  
  
"I have to. Your father is hurting someone." She whispered back and tried to break free from his arms but he only hold her tighter.  
  
"No. He'll hurt you too." Draco whispered and Hermione saw fear in his eyes.  
  
"Just calm down, okay? Tell me who is he hurting and why." Hermione asked with a soothing voice.  
  
Draco looked her with doubt but then told her. "It's my brother. He doesn't want to be a deatheater and that's why father is hurting him. He said to me that when father is taking him down there I have to stay here but I still go there and watch if there's a chance to help him. There isn't. My father uses Cruciatus-curse and I can't stop it."  
  
Hermione saw something in his eyes that she hasn't seen before. Tears. Draco Malfoy was crying. She took him to his embrace and hold him until his tears had stop coming.  
  
"Tomorrow he's going back to Hogwarts and I know that that'll be the last time I see him." Draco whispered to her with slight fear.  
  
"SHUT UP, NARCISSA!" They heard Lucius yelling, a slap and then a woman crying in pain.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. "How do I get down there without your father noticing me?" She asked but Draco stayed silent. "Answer me, please."  
  
"Come on." Draco answered and they ran to another corridor.  
  
The run seemed to last eternity but finally they were there. Hermione saw a woman lying on the ground, shaking. 'Narcissa Malfoy' Hermione thought. Lucius' back was turned to her so he couldn't see them and Hermione could see Draco's brother.  
  
Hermione gasped. She knew him.  
  
*****  
  
Draco walked on a meadow towards a large house. It obviously was a summer and when he looked around, he noticed cars. 'Muggle world? What the hell...?' Draco thought. This wasn't his usual dream... or nightmare. His usual was his brother's cries in pain.  
  
He looked up and saw a little girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes looking at him with curiosity.  
  
"Hi." The girl said and smiled. "I'm Hermione. And you?"  
  
"I'm Draco." Draco answered. "What am I doing here?" He asked and Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I live there." She said pointing to the house. "Usually I read all the time but now I'm not. You know, today's a special day."  
  
"Really? What's so speacial today?" He asked and Hermione started to pick flowers.  
  
"My brother is coming home. Today he graduates and when he comes home, he interduces his best friend to me. He says that he's really nice and funny and..." Her rambling was cut off by a car and the next thing he saw was Hermione running towards two guys walking towards the house.  
  
"Michael!" The girl shouted and the taller guy with raven black hair hugged the little girl. After putting her down the girl watched the other guy with a silver blond hair. "Who's he?"  
  
"Hermione, this is my best friend Damien. Damien this is Hermione." The taller guy, Michael, answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Michael has told me a lot about you." Damien said and took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Hermione giggled and then flashed him a blinding smile.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, then Michael, and then Damien.  
  
Draco gasped. He knew him.  
  
TBC  
  
------------  
  
A/N: If you want to make up some sentence for me to put in this story then give me one. For example, if the sentence is 'Oh Draco' then I put it like this  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Draco said looking into her eyes with love. Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Draco," she sobbed against his neck. Then she looked into his eyes and answered with love, "I love you, too."  
  
Draco bend down to touch her lips with his... etc.  
  
Okay, that was mushy but you know what I mean, right? If you have a line that you want me to put in this fic, then send the line to me or put it with your reviews.  
  
Remember to review. That's an order. If I don't get reviews, I get this feeling that people don't want me to continue this fic. =) 


	6. Part 5: The last day and Hogwart's Expre...

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that you'll review. Reviews are always appreciated. =) Happy New Year to all!  
  
Hermy-own-ninny: Thanks. I think about that beta reader idea.  
  
Queen Li: I will.  
  
Draco's one n only gurl: This isn't the chapter. The next one is.  
  
PsYcHoJo: Thanks.  
  
lilpinkbunny: That's really good.  
  
KTlady: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. It has some new twist.  
  
MuzicVibe: Here's more.  
  
Draco's one and only: I hope you haven't died on suspension yet. I like that my readers are alive. Good that you liked that chapter.  
  
Serpent du feu: Glad you liked it but steamy stuff have to wait.  
  
ShojoAngel: Okay, okay. Here's more.  
  
anarkeya: Here's more.  
  
Joanna: Thanks.  
  
Kara-Malfoy: Here's the next part. Hope you like it.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks. Here's the latest chapter.  
  
Katt: I'll try to write faster.  
  
kath: I'll try but it'll be difficult.  
  
JamieGirl: Thank you. Damien and Michael on the next chapter. I promise. Not on this one.  
  
blinky86: My grammar is very bad, I know. I'll try to notice those things before updating.  
  
DracoLegolasOliver r sexy: I try to write faster.  
  
Hero: I'll try to add that. That was interesting scene.  
  
Snufalufaqus: I'll try to write asap.  
  
hermione-smarts23: Thank you. You'll find out.  
  
Anna: Sorry, didn't make it till Christmas but maybe for the new year.  
  
vicky_krum: Here it is. The next chapter.  
  
sWeeTFanTasiEz: The best one you've read? Either you're lying or you haven't read that much. Thanks. I'll try to write faster.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
PART 5 -THE LAST DAY AND HOGWART'S EXPRESS  
  
  
Hermione and Draco both woke up at the same time. It was still early but neither of them couldn't sleep any longer. They were both tired because they fell asleep so late but that didn't help them to sleep anymore.  
  
"Hey Malfoy. Are we eating at the Gryffindor's table or the Slythrin's table?" Hermione asked while they were walking to the great hall to have breakfast. Draco turned to look at her.  
  
"Slytherin." Draco just informed to her and continued to walk towards the great hall. He felt slight anger coming from her.  
  
"That's it? No intrest what I think? What's wrong with the Gryffindor's table?" Hermione asked and Draco stopped.  
  
"Do you really need an answer? I'm a Slytherin. I don't eat with Gryffindors. End of story." Draco said and Hermione felt loneliness coming from him. She remembered that she felt it when they were in the infirmary.  
  
'Oh... All those Gryffindors around him... without any other house... no wonder he feels being alone. It's like an attack.' She realized and then said, "Fine. We'll eat with Slytherins. But you better not let them insult me, is that clear enough?"  
  
"Whatever." Draco said and they started to walk again.  
  
When they arrived to the great hall everyone was surprised. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin coming together to eat? Ron and Harry came to them and hugged Hermione very tightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you God for not letting that slimy git do anything to 'Mione." Ron sighed in relief. "Come on. Lets go to eat."  
  
Harry and Ron started to walk towards the Gryffindor table but stopped when they noticed that Hermione wasn't following them.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry asked and walked back to them. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm eating with Slytherins." Hermione said and noticed that Harry and Ron had a disgusted look on their faces. "It's okay, Harry. Don't worry about it. Ron, I'll be fine."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked towards the Slytherin's table and the table went quiet. Finally someone found his voice.  
  
"So, the mudblood-screw-up is eating with us? Isn't that just nice." He said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Shut up." Draco said angrily and sat down. Everyone seemed to be in shock that Draco actually defended Hermione. She sat down beside him.  
  
"If I hear any more of that kind of crap I'll leave no matter how much it effects to our health." She whispered to Draco and Draco pretended not to hear her.  
  
They ate in silence. Some Slytherins whispered about Hermione being there but it seemed that Draco's words had done the trick. No one said anything to Hermione or made fun of her. At least they didn't hear anything.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled. "Once again it's time to say good-bye to Hogwarts and the seventh year. It's been my joy to watch you growing up to be excellent wizards and I do wish good luck to all of you. So fare well, good luck and be careful. And to the rest of the students, have a good summer. Will see each other in next year."  
  
Draco and Hermione got up and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said to him and he turned to look at her.  
  
"For what?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"You didn't let them say anything about me. Told them to shut up." Hermione cleared and Draco quickly shook his head.  
  
"I didn't do it for you. I just figured that if they hurt you, they hurt me. I was only watching my back, you know?" He defended and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway." She said and they started to walk again.  
  
"HERMIONE!" She heard someone yelling at them. They turned around and saw Neville running towards them. "Dumbledore wishes to speak with you." Neville informed them and glared at Draco.  
  
They walked to Dumbledore's office and sat down. They both had been prefects on that year and figured out that it had to do something with that.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please, sit down." Dumbledore asked them with a smile. Hermione and Draco did as they were told to and sat down. "I asked you to be here because I need to discuss with you about two things. Firstly I just wanted to tell you that I've informed to your parents," he said looking at Draco, "and your guardian about this situation-" Dumbledore said looking at Hermione but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Sir? About this situation? Did you tell my father that I've stuck with Granger? How did he take it? Was he...?" He started with dread but Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I told your father that you're spending the summer with a friend. Your mother was understanding and though your father wondered why you didn't inform about this by yourself, he was willing to accept it. However, he wishes that you'll owl him as soon as possible." Dumbledore explained and Hermione felt Draco's relief. She was glad that Lucius believed Dumbledore. She remembered her dream - 'Or was it mine?' - and shuddered. How could one man be so cruel?  
  
"Ms. Granger?" Hermione snapped out of her daydreaming state and focused her eyes on the headmaster. "Still with us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, professor. Just thinking." Hermione said and started to listen her headmaster once again.  
  
"No need to apologize. The other thing is something that I found last night before I went to bed. This spell is a unbonding spell which was made by Caroline Davis and Alec Grenier. They made this 26 years ago to be a spell that would unbond anything. Unfortunately it only lasts for an hour and then the unbonded becomes bonded again." Dumbledore explained and watched how Hermione and Draco listened him with great interest.  
  
"Professor? Isn't it true that to create a spell, you have to be a very powerful witch or wizard?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore just nodded. "Then how power-" She started but Dumbledore continued.  
  
"-powerful were they? Very, Ms. Granger. They loved doing spells and took a great pride of doing them. This unbonding spell was made on their seventh year." Dumbledore said and understood that Hermione was very interested about them.  
  
Draco felt Hermione's excitement. 'Of course.' He thought, 'Two new powerful wizards, the bookworm is interested.' Then he remembered something. "Wasn't Alec Grenier a deatheater?"  
  
Hermione was surprised for this fact and that it was coming from Draco. She looked at Draco and then Dumbledore who nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. He was a deatheater and is a famous among them." Dumbledore took a beautiful book from the bookshell. What drew Hermiones interest was that unlike any other book she had ever seen, the covers were made of silvery metal and on the front read 'The story of Caroline and Alec Grenier' with beautiful golden letters. Dumbledore handed the book to Hermione. "I believe that you'll find this very interesting. I know how much you respect books and I'm sure that I can rely this one on your custody. This is a very interesting book and if you're interested you may take this as a summer reading."  
  
Now Hermione was very confused. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"My pleasure." Dumbledore answered and Hermione took the book. "Back to the spell. I know that things between you two has not been good and that spending the whole summer together can be wearying. I'm not sure if this works but if it works, it gives you an hour of your own time. So will you accept this offer?"  
  
"Yes, professor." Hermione answered with a smile. A thought of one hour without Draco was VERY appealing. Dumbledore handed a parchment, which contained the spell, to her when Draco spoke.  
  
"Professor? We aren't permitted to perform any kind of magic during the summer. How do we perform this spell?" Draco asked and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Oh yes. I believe that Michael or Damien can help you with that." Dumbledore said and Draco really wanted to know who were Michael and Damien.  
  
"Actually, Damien hasn't touched to his wand since he graduated but I'm sure that Michael will help us." Hermione explained and smiled when felt curiosity coming from Draco.  
  
"Well, that's okay, Ms. Granger. If you're sure that Michael can help you then there's no problem. Now, have a great summer and one of us professors will owl you when the potion is ready." Dumbledore said and Hermione and Draco left the Dumbledore's office.  
  
They didn't talk. Once Draco was about to ask who are Michael and Damien but then decided against it.They packed their things and no one disturbed them. Slytherins were afraid that the bond between them were infectious (stupid them) and gryffindors just watched Hermione with sympathy.  
  
*****  
  
"Lets take this compartment." Hermione said and stepped inside Draco behind her. They put their trunks aside and sat down. Hermione took the book which Dumbledore had given to her and started to read. Draco watched her for a minute and then started to read a magazine.  
  
It had only been ten minutes when Harry and Ron came to see her. Again, Hermione felt the loneliness.  
  
"Herm, hi!" Harry greeted with smile and gave a glare to Draco. Draco decided not to care. "Everything okay?" Harry asked and seated next to her.  
  
"Fine, Harry." Hermione said and put the book down. Ron sat her other side and glared at Draco.  
  
"What's with you two and all the glaring? Something wrong with your eyes or just trying to prove something, Weasel? Potty?" Draco finally asked and took another magazine.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with our eyes and we don't have to prove anything." Harry said and sat down next to Hermione. Ron followed the example and sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Whatever." Draco mumbled and digged a magazine from his bag.  
  
"Listen guys, I want to start reading this new book that tells about these two great witch and wizard who created their own spells," Hermione said and smiled to them. "So could you leave us?"  
  
"Sure. But are you sure that you can handle him? I mean..." Ron started and Hermione just nodded.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I just need some peace and quiet so that I can read that book." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron opened the door and glared at Draco. "Okay, but we'll come back." They said before shutting the door behind them.  
  
Draco stared at the door and didn't notice that instead of taking the book out, she had start to stare at him. When he finally turned to her he saw two deep brown eyes looking at him. He also noticed that there was seriousness in them.  
  
"Listen up, Malfoy, and listen up good. That is a muggle world where we're heading and that means there's no such thing as magic, witches or wizards. If there's muggles around we don't talk about school nor do we use robes." Hermione said with stern voice. "Are we clear?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid or something. Think again. I know how to act in muggleworld. I've taken muggle studies. So no need to give me this... this... prep talk, Granger." Draco said and Hermione digged the book out of her bag.  
  
"That's good. Saves me from trouble." She said and opened the book.  
  
After twenty minutes of reading the book Hermione closed it and looked at Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask." Hermione said and when she noticed his look she explained. "I know you have this want, need or urge to ask something so ask."  
  
Draco looked at her with amaze. 'How can she interpret emotions so well?' Then he knew that he needed to ask or she wouldn't stop looking at him with those beautiful, deep brown eyes of hers... 'STOP IT!' he screamed in his mind and asked, "In the infirmary you said that you miss your parents but when we were in the Dumbledore's office he said that he has noticed to guardian this situation. I'm just wondering that where are your parents if he had to notice the guardian. And why was Snape so interested in Michael and Damien?"  
  
"I don't need to explain anything." Hermione said but then remembered that HE was going to spend the summer with HER. And there was this fact that he may not let it go before he gets the answer. And the way he just stared at her with those intense pools of silver which he called his eyes... "FINE! You really want to know?" Hermione asked and when Draco nodded she just let it all out. "Yes, I miss my parents. I miss my mom and my dad. I didn't lie. I miss them. But their dead, okay? Dead. I haven't told to anyone except professor Dumbledore. I haven't told Ron or Harry or Ginny. I don't want anyone's pity. I don't want them to treat me differently. If anyone asks me how my parents are doing, I'll tell them that I miss them which is the truth. It has become a habit and when I talk about my homelife or my parents or my family I say that I miss my parents, okay? It was just a reaction. Said only that I miss Michael and Damien would have woken up Harry and Ron's interest. Michael's my brother and guardian till I turn to eighteen. And why Snape was so interested in Michael and Damien? Well they're wizards. Damn fine ones. They're also slytherins. Damien is Michael's best friend and kind of like a second brother to me. 'Cause I live with them it's only natural that I know how they are. Is that all?"  
  
To say that Draco was shocked would be an understatement. He had just found out that the girl infront of him had lost her parents and not told to her best friends about that. She was used to lie about her parents and could easily do it again. Lying was her reaction when it came to her family. Her brother is her guardian and she lives with him and his best friend. She's a parentless gryffindor who lives with two slytherins. Now he knows why in the last year she has been more harder to crack. She never cried even thought how much he tormented her.  
  
"Good." Hermione said when she didn't get a response from Draco. She just started to read that silver book again. He felt sadness coming from her after rage and when he looked at her he saw a tear escaping from her eye.  
  
'That's just too much to young women to bear,' he thought and sadness coming from her took over. A tear escaped from his eye but he quickly wiped it off. Now he regret that he had tormented her so much. She was carrying a lot more than he could have imagined.  
  
Hermione regretted slashing at him. She felt regret but didn't felt it coming from Draco. She just regretted. Regretted that she couldn't help her parents, that she had to be stuck with Draco, that she poured it all on his neck when he didn't need it.  
  
"Fuck it." She mumbled quietly, wiped the tear away and turned the page starting to read the fifth chapter.  
  
Little did they know that exactly on that moment an unspoken truce was formed between them.  
  
...TBC... 


	7. Part 6: Michael and Damien

Hi... Thank you to everyone who sended me feedback. They are always welcomed. I am beating myself for not finishing this part sooner. Maybe that's why have have this awful cold. Warning to sensitive readers. Few bad words.  
  
PART 6 - MICHAEL AND DAMIEN  
  
Harry and Ron came to see her about half and hour before the train came to the station. 'Cause Draco was there they couldn't talk about anything. When the train came to stop it was the time to say goodbye.  
  
"Bye Hermione. Owl us if he does anything, okay?" Ron said and hugged her. Hermione hugged back and nodded.  
  
"Take care, 'Mione. Just one owl and we'll be there. Dursleys can't keep me from coming," Harry said and hugged her. Draco rolled his eyes and felt her embarrasment.  
  
"For crying out loud! Hate to break this touching" he said prolonging the word 'touching' "moment but we have to get off this train, in case you didn't noticed.  
  
They got off the train. Harry, Ron and Ginny headed towards Mrs. Weasley and Draco and Hermione, after getting to the muggle station, started to walk away from the platform.  
  
Outside of the station Hermione started to look around. "Where are they?" She asked aloud. Michael and Damien knew what had happened and how she needed a break. 'Where the hell are they?'  
  
"HERMIONE!" They heard someone yelling and turned around to see a guy with black hair and a guy with blond hair running towards them. Before Draco or Hermione even know it the black haired guy had wrapped his arms around Hermione and was hugging her tightly. Then it was the blond haired's turn and Hermione got same kind of bear hug from him, too.  
  
"Great to see you. You don't know how much we've missed you," the blond haired one said and let her go. Then the two guys turned to Draco. When Draco saw the blond haired one he gasped.  
  
"Draco." The blond haired said with his faced showing no emotions.  
  
'Oh. My. God. They look just alike. How I haven't noticed that before?' Hermione asked herself and again looked at them. First she looked at Draco and then Damien.  
  
"Damien..." Draco breathed out and felt like a huge rock was lifted off his heart. Hermione felt this too and secretly smiled. It felt good and she had a feeling that Draco doesn't get to be happy that often.  
  
They did't move and the silence around them was deadly. The black haired one cleared his throat and they turned to him. "I think we should, you know, get in to the car. People are staring."  
  
Hermione nodded and followed the black haired one to the parking lot with Draco. He, not used to cars, eyed the cars around them strangely and Hermione felt his curiosity. The blond haired one, Damien, opened the doors and they got in. Hermione sat on the front next to the black haired one who was driving while Draco sat behind her. They had Chevrolet Camaro Z28 model 1984 and Draco thought that it look hot. He didn't know about cars that much, just the basics, but he knew what was good looking and what was not. He had managed to buy a book about cars and American cars were the best looking. The car was midnight blue and it look better than good. It looked HOT!.  
  
"I guess I should interduce you." Hermione started and turned to look Draco. "Malfoy, this is my brother, Michael. Michael, meet my enemy, Malfoy." Hermione said and the black haired guy turned to look at Draco.  
  
"Finally. Hope you enjoy your stay here with muggles." Michael said and smiled evilly.  
  
"And this is our friend, Damien." Hermione said and felt the tense between them.  
  
"We've met before." Damien said and noticed that Hermione was expecting more. "Herm, Draco's my brother."  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. Had she just heard right? Did he say brother? "What?"  
  
"I said that he's..." Damien started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Your brother. Yeah, I heard. Could you tell me why you didn't tell me this piece of information sooner?" Hermione asked with annoyed tone.  
  
"I had left the wizard life behind me, okay?" Damien said. He truly regretted that he didn't tell the truth to the person he considered as his sister but the truth was that he was afraid that she would see him differently.  
  
Draco felt her disbelief at first and then anger but soon the anger died and hurt took it's place. He looked at Hermione and then his brother. Damien Malfoy. Seven years and he still remembered how he looked.  
  
"Well, Damien," Draco said his name like it was venom. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Now it's not the time or place to discuss it and it's not your business anyway." Damien answered and Michael turned the car engine on.  
  
"F*ck you! It IS my business!" Draco yelled before thinking. Then he realized that they weren't alone. Hermione and her brother were also in the car. "We'll talk about this, don't you forget it."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The trip back to Granger's house was odd between the four people in the car. Michael asked Hermione how the things were going and so on but Draco and Damien were silent. Michael pulled to the driveway and they got out. Draco noticed that the house was huge. It had three floors with an attic and probably a basement. Three car's garage and a huge yard. He recognised it from his dream. Michael grabbed Hermione's trunk and headed towards the door but when Damien reached for Draco's trunk Draco pushed him aside.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks." He muttered and went after Michael. Hermione followed him not wanting to risk her health but not before sending a sympathetic look to Damien.  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked. "I thought that you couldn't be more rude than in school but obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Stay out of this Granger. It doesn't concern you." Draco answered coldly but Hermione felt hurt.  
  
"Oh, yes it does. I treat Damien like he's my brother. He's been there for me for six years and I trust my life in his hands and now you treat him like sh*t!" Hermione told him stopping him right on his tracks. "It is my business."  
  
"You DON'T know ANYTHING, Mudblood!" Draco turned around yelling in rage but immeaditely felt her sadness and regretted that had said the word. Mudblood. Still he refused to apologize. "He's been there for you for six years but what about me? I've been without a brother for six years. He's my brother and I didn't even knew that he was alive! I have the right to be pissed and rude at him! Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong, Granger."  
  
Hermione felt bad. He had lost a brother and she had gained one. And now she accused him. Draco felt her regret and sighed.  
  
"I..." Hermione started but Draco cut her off.  
  
"It's between me and my brother. Just leave it, okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded and went to her room. Michael sat there on her bed her trunk at the end of her bed.  
  
"Okay. Dumbledore explained the circumstances to me and Damien and we made few adjustments. Herm, you sleep on your bed and Draco sleeps as far as he can. That is there." Michael explained and pointed the bed on the other side of the room. It looked comfy and Draco went to test it. It was comfy. "You don't have to bathe together, thank God for small miracles. Our bathroom ain't that big. Other one waits on the other side of the room while other one is gettin washed."  
  
Draco and Hermione both nodded and Michael left the room but not before he gave a small pec to Hermione's cheek saying, "It's good to have you home, sis."  
  
After he was gone Hermione went to her bed and laid down. "What do you want to do now, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco looked around. Her room was nice. Very spacey. She had posters of some bands with letters L and P on her walls and her walls were light blue. Her shelves were full of books and on her desk were some machine that Draco had never seen before. He was interested on what was it.  
  
Hermione followed his gaze to her computer. "Ever heard of computer?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I've heard of it but never seen one. Is that it?"  
  
"Yep. My very own, fifteenth birthday present from Damien and Michael. They keep it updated while I'm in school." Hermione explained, got up and put it on. "I usually listen some music while I study and of course I e-mail with Harry."  
  
"E-mail?" Draco asked feeling stupid. Muggle studies, not his gategory.  
  
"Yeah. It's like owl post but in electrical form. A lot faster." Hermione said and clicked some icon. Few clicks later heavier music was coming out of the speakers.  
  
"What's this?" Draco asked wondering why was he so nice to Hermione. 'Must be the potion talking.' He thought. 'The better she feels, the better I feel.'  
  
"You, mighty Draco Malfoy, interested in muggle music. Call the press. The hell has frozen over." Hermione laughed and Draco glared at her. "It's a band called Metallica." Hermione said and changed the song. "THIS is great song."  
  
Now Draco listened someone to say the words rather than singing them. He had to admit. That little of muggle music that he had heard was good. "So, these posters... LP? Means... what?"  
  
"Linkin' Park. Their song called 'Crawling' is coming after this. It's very good." Hermione explained. "This is Eminem's 'Sing For The Moment'."  
  
"It's..." Draco started but was interrupted by Damien.  
  
"Can we talk now?"  
  
"Sure." Draco said and glanced at Hermione. "Can you… you know… leave?"  
  
"She can stay. I don't mind. I have some explainings to her, too." Damien said and Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
"Fine. Stay if you like. But I don't promise to watch my language." Draco flopped down to his bed.  
  
Hermione stayed still and Damien sat on her bed. "I guess I should start from the beginning."  
  
"You think so?" Draco said with venom in his voice but was ready to listen.  
  
"I know that you're angry with me, Draco. But I had to leave. Every summer Lucius pressured me to become a death eater and saying that I would make a wonderful follower. And every time I said the same thing. I sure as hell don't want to be a death eater. And every time he took me to the dungeon and beat the crap out of me." Damien begun. Draco remembered those. The last beating was the worst because Damien had said that Harry Potter will defeat the dark lord and that he'd rather die than to be on the dark side. Damien had also said that he'll marry a muggleborn or even a muggle and have dozen of kids with her and have a big party when the dark side have been defeated. Lucius almost killed Damien that time. On the next summer... "When I was almost graduated I knew that Lucius was going to force me to become a death eater. I didn't want it. So I talked to Michael and we agreed that I would come to live in the muggle world. I would leave wizarding world. I haven't touched my wand after the Grangers picked us up from the station. On that day I met Hermione."  
  
"You selfish asshole! What about mom? What about me?" Draco asked yelling. "Oh, daddy wants me to become a death eater. Better run away." Draco said with mockery in his voice. He got up ready to full blast. "I have been suffering the same sh*t than you have but with tenfold. Everytime he beats me he almost kills me. And you know what? He uses the forbidden curses on me. To you? Never. To me? Every time. He checks my mails, mom's mails... He even used forbidden curses on mom once. And all because YOU ran away. You've been here, fine and dandy, while I've been in hell! F*ck you, Damien. F*ck you!"  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said and Draco's face turned to Hermione. Hermione had felt all the pain, the sorrow, the horrow, the anger, the sadness, the betrayal... It had overwhelmed her. Made her feel sick. Draco was giving so much emotions that he didn't noticed Hermione feelings. "You forgot one thing. When you saw Damien you were relief."  
  
Draco shifted from one foot to the another. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco didn't want to admit it. He had been afraid all these years that his brother had been dead. That he would be totally alone. "I don't know."  
  
Hermione felt it. A lie. "Yes you do."  
  
"You were relief?" Damien asked and Draco looked at him.  
  
"I was happy that you weren't dead, okay? I missed you." Draco said with sadness.  
  
"You were?" Draco nodded.  
  
A strange silence followed. For five minutes they sat there saying nothing until Damien spoke.  
  
"I thought about you. I couldn't sleep or eat. I knew my actions would affect on you and mom but I couldn't come back and walk to my death. I was a coward, I admit that. Little by little I came back to the living and started to live. I build very successful business with Michael and kept my attention focused. I wanted to go back but I couldn't. Then I started to receive letters from Hermione that told me what kind of pain in her ass were you and I knew you were alive." Damien explained. It didn't justified his actions but it was a start to a new beginning.  
  
They looked at each other for a minute and Hermione felt Draco's anger and pain to become easier to handle. Three minutes later Draco and Damien gave each other a manly hug and Hermione smiled. New start was what they needed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*ducking while flying rotten vegetables and fruits are coming at me* I know the part sucked and definetily the ending. There's a go-button. Press it and send me your howlers and if I'm so lucky, the good reviews (I know I'm not so lucky) 


End file.
